kndffchaptersummarysfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: GALACSIA
Operation: GALACSIA is Gamewizard's first story and greatest story, which took place 3 months after Operation: INTERVIEWS. Summary: A multi-crossover, in which Nigel has served in GKND for 3 months, still trying to help fight the accursed disease of adulthood, and in order to do that, he must find the Seven Star Pieces to repair the legendary Star Rod, while meeting new friends and new enemies along the way. In the meantime, he feels guilty for leaving his friends and family behind (namely Rachel) and has been debating whether or not to ditch GKND and come back. But his new and less than friendly Supreme Leader says otherwise. Pairings include: 1/362 (mainly), 10/11.0, Lizzie/65.3, Harvey/Luvbi (from Paper Mario 3), OC/OC, hinted 86/60, and hinted 3/4 (but not much since that pairing is SERIOUSLY overused!). It'll also have some pairings from other shows. Chapter 1: Prologue 1: Disaster On Wisp Jirachi is playing with Wisp friends when the planet is suddenly attacked by Malladus. Jirachi goes to Star Haven and gains power from the Star Rod to seal away Malladus. With the Nightmare King's help, the Star Spirits combine his sword with the Galaxia Sword to give the Star Rod and Jirachi the power to restore Wisp, doing so and creating strange green creatures. Jirachi then goes back to sleep in his rock for the next century. Chapter 2: Prologue 2: A New Order Jirachi finally awakens to find Planet Wisp taken over by green aliens. He gets dragged to Emperor Irk, who tells him that Planet Wisp was now the Irken Empire, and they will spread adult tyranny across the universe. Jirachi escapes and rescues his two Wisp friends, Gabe and Jeremy, and they go to Star Haven. Irk attacks the Haven and tries to steal Star Rod, but the Spirits shatter it to Seven Pieces with Galaxia Sword, and scatter them across the universe. Jirachi and Wisps escape on Star Ship. Chapter 3: Dimentia Nigel goes to meet Supreme Galactic Leader Dimentia for a mission. They get into a fight where Nigel says how much he hates it there, but Dimentia tries to tell him he'll get used to it. She tells him to go meet Ava for a mission to Planet Flora. Numbuh Infinity then tells Dimentia to try being nicer to him, then she goes to the Fountain for a drink. Chapter 4: A Time For Rhyme is a Time For Crime Nigel meets Ava in ship hangar, who kisses him to learn his language and vice versa. They introduce each other, then go to Planet Flora. The Almighty Tallests, Red and Purple, annouce that they made an "alliance" with the Florans, then are prepared to go down to Flora to meet Numbuh 1 until they're interrupted by a call from Zim. During lunchtime at Gallagher Elementary, The Rhymer attacks and steals kids' headphones, then engages Sector V in a duel and defeats them. At the Treehouse, they are moping over their defeat and Numbuh 1 being gone. The Tallest give Zim some weapons, and Zim hears of Numbuh 1's disappearance through KNN, and suspects something. Dib spies on Zim. Chapter 5: Zim Pays A Visit Nigel and Ava arrive on Planet Flora, where they save some enslaved Floran children from Orbot and Cubot, who fly off to Croacus. The Floran children explain that King Croacus is really nice and there's something wrong, and the two go to the Floro Broccoli Mines. At the Treehouse, the team continues to mope, and are suddenly ambushed by Zim, who defeats them. Zim reveals himself an alien and explains the Irkens' History with GKND. He steals Numbuh 1's sunglasses from Abby and leaves the Treehouse. Chapter 6: The Menace of 'King' Croacus Nigel and Ava are talking in the Floro Mines. They get to King Croacus' chamber. The Tallest ambush them and Nigel says his name coolly, and the Tallest think it's cool. They and Orbot and Cubot leave for King Croacus to fight Nigel and Ava. Croacus swallows bomb which Ava pushes remote and blows up, destroying entire mine. Nigel absorbs a Rocket Wisp and flies them out. The Green Star flies out of the mine and to the Star Sanctuary. King Croacus is revived by Star and reveals that he was controlled by the Tallest, and he never was interested in their ways. Nigel and Ava go back to GKND HQ. Zim and Gir leave Earth to track down Numbuh 1 using his sunglasses, and Dib follows behind them. Chapter 7: The History of the GKND They get back to GKND HQ and Ava runs off. Numbuhs Infinity and 74.239 tell him to come with them. The Tallest order Orbot and Cubot to go fetch Invader Tak. Nigel goes to the Star Sanctuary, where she reveals Jirachi, and explains how GKND came to be, and how Jirachi is the only cure for adulthood. Nigel agrees to help her find the remaining Star Pieces to repair the Star Rod. Nigel, Jirachi, and the Wisps leave, and the Magiblots come out of secret area below Fountain of Dreams. They go down to a shackled Mr. and Mrs. Uno, and Mr. Uno says that Nigel will never fall for her tricks, but Dimentia only laughs. They leave them just as a mysterious shadow being leaves, too. Chapter 8: Nightmares and Necklaces Nigel has a nightmare of Rachel and his friends being upset over his leave. They turn to dust as a black hole sucks up the whole area. He hears creepy laughter and awakens from his nightmare. Invader Tak meets Red and Purple in their room, and shows them her robot, FIR, who can transform into people, then they go get ready for Nigel on Planet Secco. Rachel is still upset over Numbuh 1's leave, and Fanny and Patton try to cheer her up. Rachel shows them her Star Necklace, and how it gives hope. The Nightmare King swears and he will not let the terrible fate befall them. Chapter 9: Lunchtime With Dimentia Dib is flying through space, and is captured by Rattlesnake Jake and the Star Wolf Team, who take him to Planet Secco. Nigel makes it to the cafeteria and goes to find Ava, but first encountering Luvbi who yells at him. He runs over to Ava, but is stopped by Dimentia, who insists on sitting with him today. She apologizes for being so mean and claims to only want the best interests of her operatives. She explains that Wisps have Color Powers, and how he can use them. Gabe and Jeremy report that someone (Dib) has been taken to Secco, and Nigel and Ava prepare to head down there. Dimentia talks with her Magiblots in the bathroom, and she goes to check on her clones. Chapter 10: Dib Joins The Party! Nigel and Ava reach Planet Secco, where Nigel is sweltering and blinded by the sunlight. They meet the mariachi band, who tells them they'll be following them around and narrating their progress. Nigel and Ava walk and talk for a while, and Nigel tells her about Rachel, and his supposed love for her, then Ava tells him that Dimentia doesn't allow those kind of relationships. They finally find Dib captured by Sand People and Irkens, and Nigel saves him using the Cyan Laser Wisp. They get acquainted with each other and Dib joins them to the Secco Ruins, where a Star is. Chapter 11: The Rocky Relationship of Tak and Zim Dimentia talks with her Monty and Agatha clones, who hate blending in with the adults to cover up for the original parents. They explain how Numbuh 10 constantly sneaks in to get information, and Dimentia warns them about a mysterious figure lurking around down there. Dib explains his past with Zim back on Earth as he and Nigel and Ava go through the Ruins. They encounter Tak and Fir, who are crushed when Zim and Gir break in. They all engage in a battle, where they trick Zim and Tak into beating each other. Afterwards, they all chase Tak down a secret passage. Chapter 12: Tak And The Power of Skelbot Tak uses her Skelbot monster to attack the gang, who team up with Zim and Gir to defeat it. Nigel uses the Laser and Drill Wisps to fight it. They blow up the body, but the head survives and Tak and Fir ride it down a speeding sandy river as the room floods with sand. Zim rides down it on Gir, Dib uses skis, and Nigel and Ava ride on a coffin the mariachi band was on. They chase after the head and fight it, eventually destroying it as they make it outside, then retrieve the Brown Star. Tak retreats, along with Zim and Gir. The others find Dib's ship and prepare to head back to Base. Zim and Gir are going to get fuel on Planet Corneria. Dimentia watches Nigel's Earth friends cry via magic mirror. Chapter 13: Dimentia's Talk of Love Tak reports to the Tallest that Zim and Gir helped the heroes win, so they put Zim on the "Most Wanted" list. Tak then goes to rest on Planet Aquaria while the Tallest send Orbot and Cubot to bring Star Wolf. Cubot gets a pirate voice chip. Nigel, Ava, and Dib make it back to Base, and Dib begs Dimentia to let him stay, and she agrees to until he's captured Zim. Nigel then goes to ask Dimentia why she doesn't allow love in her organization, and she explains why it only leads to betrayal and hurt, which is why she wanted to break him and Lizzie up. She then sings a song of why he shouldn't fall in love. Nigel then goes back to his room and Dimentia vows to rid the universe of the disease of adulthood. Chapter 14: Numbuh Heaven Eleven Nigel has a nightmare where he's Supreme Leader, and Dimentia (as a purple snake) is trying to convince him to rest, while rachel (as an orange snake) is telling him not to listen to the purple snake. The nightmare ends when Dimentia eats Nigel, and he wakes up and goes to lunch. Star Wolf arrives at the Tallests' chamber, and they tell them about Nigel Uno, and to go and kill him. On Earth, Lizzie is moping over Nigel's disappearance, and Herbie tries to comfort her, the shadow being watching. Jirachi is getting magical build-up from not granting the wishes of Nigel's friends, wanting him to come back, but Dimentia tells him to keep going. At lunch, Dimentia tells the group there's a Star on Planet Glacia, and to take Numbuh Heaven Eleven (Luvbi), whom Nigel despises, and vice versa. When Nigel goes to inform Luvbi, she yells angrily at him. Chapter 15: Star Kids Gabe and Jeremy give Nigel Uno new clothes, and a new ship, the Arwing. As they fly out of the hangar, Star Wolf gets a call from the Tallest, who tells them their spy said the group was headed fro Glacia. On the way to Planet Glacia, Luvbi flies ahead, leaving the gang to deal with a fleet of Ice Ships. Nigel masters the controls of his Arwing and defeats the fleet, then they fly down to the planet. A mysterious figure watches them enter the atmosphere, and vows to turn them into ice sculptures and make Luvbi his princess. He then went to use the bathroom. Chapter 16: Luvbi, The Lousy Leader The mariachi band intros Planet Glacia, and they're freezing. Nigel is angry at Luvbi for ditching them, and she insists on being leader since only she knows where the Star is. Ava is freezing from the cold, but she insists she can survive. As they wlak forward, Luvbi tells how her people, the Nimbis were the original airbenders, who taught the sky bison, and how they went into hiding when the firebenders killed most of the airbenders. When Luvbi blew them all across a trench, they ended up in a small, round ice gorge, and couldn't get up. Luvbi leaves them again as they are attacked by Chilfos. Nigel absorbs a Pink Spike Wisp and destroys them, then helps his team up the slope. Nigel yells at Luvbi, saying she doesn't deserve to be in GKND, and she flies away crying. Nigel goes over to apologize, and she says no one on her world cares about her. Nigel tells her about Rachel, and that she has a brother she might be interested in. They then continue to the Ice Palace. Chapter 17: Wrath of the Ice King Nigel and the gang are ambushed by White Wolfos, who are scared away by Yeto the Yeti. He points to the direction of the Ice Palace, and says they have to sled down. They use frozen ice leaves, while Dib uses skis, and they all race down. Dib boosts using rockets, but crashes into a tree, and the mariachi band passes by with scarves. As the others are about to shoot into the Ice Palace, Luvbi uses her bending to blow them into the Ice King's room, and Star Wolf waits for them to come out. In the Ice King's chamber, the Ice King introduces himself, and uses his Icipede monster to fight the team. Nigel uses the Flame and Spike Wisps to defeat him and melt the Icipede, releasing the Star. Star Wolf breaks in and takes the Star, and Rattlesnake Jake eats Ice King. When Dib finally reaches the Palace, the others run out and say they need to get back to the ships. When he faints, Nigel and Ava carry him off. Chapter 18: Enter: Star Wolf The gang makes it out of the atmosphere and is ambushed by Star Wolf. Nigel fights Wolf, Luvbi fights Leon, Ava fights Panther, and Dib fights Jake. Nigel is fairing against Wolf while the others are struggling, but Nigel saves them. Dib rams his ship into Jake's rockets and he crashes on an asteroid. Luvbi zooms her ship by Leon's and scratches it, causing him to crash on that same asteroid. Ava shoots a missile at Panther's ship and shoots him down. They all team up and fire at Wolf, leaving him to crash. The Star flies back to the Sanctuary as Nigel and the gang wave good-bye to Star Wolf. The mariachi band drifts by them and say that Nigel won't survive the next planet. At the Star Sanctuary, a Wisp drinks from the Fountain, and turns into a dark monster Wisp, then is captured by Dimentia, who laughs. Chapter 19: The Story of The Nightmare King Nigel has a nightmare where his friends fall to their doom, and a large KND symbol tries to tell him that she's the only one that matters in Dimentia's voice. Nigel wakes up and feels that someone's trying to tell him something, then goes to find Dimentia. The Tallest call Francis to warm him of Nigel Uno, and they are interrupted by some weird guy named Dave. At Sector W, Harvey was moping over Nigel's disappearance, and Sonya tries to comfort him as the shadow watches. The shadow leaves and takes out a locket with a picture of him and Dimentia, vowing he has to stop her. Nigel talks to Dimentia about the nightmares, she tells him about the Nightmare King, a spirit who was responsible for creating the Irkens that feeds off of children's fears, and how he's been trying to make Dimentia look bad. Dimentia then assigns him and his friends a mission to Planet Kateenia, to investigate a strange base where operative, Numbuh 1-inch was sent to. Nigel then asks where Dimentia's from, and she says she's from Zathura, which is far, far away. Chapter 20: Nigel Shrinks Nigel and the gang are flying to Planet Kateenia. He questions how Dimentia knows about the disease, but Ava it's best not to ask that. Francis speaks with the Tallest and tells them he's using the Shrink Wisps to power his meowbots. The team lands on Kateenia, and fight a squadron of meowbots. Nigel absorbs a Shrink Wisp and shrinks to 1 inch tall, in which Ava finds him adorable. He is suddenly captured by Francis, who takes him back to the fortress. A little girl Kateenian tells them the dangers of Francis, but they don't care and go to rescue Nigel. The mariachi band hopes Nigel will get squished. Chapter 21: The Tiny Alien Francis locks Nigel in a cage at his base, and is excited that Numbuh 1 is being held captive by him. Francis then blathers about how much he loves Codename: Kids Next Door, then says he's going to trade Nigel to the Tallest for Pokemon Trading Cards before going to watch Power Rangers Samurai. Kweeb then arrives and tells Nigel that Shrink Wisps last indefinitely, and that it's not so bad being small. When Nigel says he wants his normal size back, Kweeb says he can absorb another Wisp to chase the Shrink Wisp out. Kweeb breaks Nigel out and they start to creep through a hole in the wall as Francis returns. Francis then orders his Hammerbot to try and hit them as he listens for them in the wall. Before he could catch them, Kweeb shoots and blows the robot up, knocking Francis out, allowing them to get away. Chapter 22: The Humongous Halls Ave, Dib, and Luvbi get to the fortress, and the security beats up Dib for not being a "super genius". It then lets them in after examining Ava because she's a hot babe. Nigel and Kweeb are going through the halls of Fort Francis. They take a quiz from a guard and get into a room with a bunch of collectibles (namely KND). Kweeb finds his hovercraft and he and Nigel ride it down the halls and run into Ava, landing on her foot. Ava picks them up, and Kweeb recovers and stares at Ava, falling in love with her. They then go to find Francis, who is speaking with the Tallest, as well as being yelled at by his mother. He then hears a tap on his wall and feels a tap on his shoulder and assumes there are ghosts. Chapter 23: The Nerd King's Power The gang reaches the door to Francis' room, and Dib is once again beaten up by security. Ava answers the questions (with Kweeb's help) and they are allowed entry to Francis' room. They encounter the Nerd King and start to battle him. Nigel absorbs a Cloak Wisp and grows back to normal, then beats up Francis. He absorbs another Shrink Wisp, then gets eaten by Francis, then starts beating him from the inside. Francis coughed him out, then vanished, and the team headed outside, where Francis was activating his Samurai Cat Zord. Nigel and Kweeb ride on Kweeb's hovercraft and take it out from the inside, destroying its generators. When they do so, the robot explodes and sends Francis flying, his mom yelling for him not to come back without grandchildren. A flock of Shrink and Cloak Wisps gather in the sky as the Shrink Wisp in Nigel exits his body, and he grows back to normal. The Orange Star that was released from the Cat Zord then flies back to Star Haven. In a dark room of GKND HQ, the Magiblots are fixing a machine using Dark Wisps. Chapter 24: Dimentia's Dungeon On the Massive, Cubot gets another new voice ship, and starts talking street. The Tallest suspect Numbuh 1 might head to Planet Avalar next, but aren't afraid, for Ripto has control over a large dragon. They then suspect Zim might find out he's on the wanted list and try to rebel against them. They also wonder about the adults that went missing on several planets. Ava and Kweeb are sitting and talking at the Star Haven when Dimentia passes by, and Kweeb mocks her. Numbuh Infinity informs them there's a Star on Planet Avalar, and Ava leaves Kweeb to go someplace yet again. On Planet Food Courtia, Star Wolf is eating at a restaurant as they watch the Galaxia News, and Panther is suspicious of why Ava isn't on the Irken Wanted List. Wolf then decides to visit "some old friends". At lunch, Dib gets a fortune cookie, saying he'll get what he most desired. It also says he'll be hit by a baby grand piano. Nigel notices a shadow being and follows it down the hall to a strange, forbidden room. Nigel entered the dark room and was startled by a bunch of Dark Wisps, trying to gnash at him from behind a barrier. Nigel walks by a bunch of groaning adults in cells, then finds Chad and Maurice, beaten up and locked in one. Chad tells him to not get the Star Rod just before Dimentia catches Numbuh 1 in there. She leads him out and tells him that Chad and Maurice did treasonous things recently. She tells Nigel about the Star on Planet Avalar, then requests that he doesn't tell anyone of what he saw. Dimentia suspects that Nightmare King got in the base, and thinks she should watch her back. Chapter 25: The Purple Dragon Nigel and the gang are flying to Planet Avalar. On Planet Corneria, Zim gets his ship repaired, and they meet up with the Star Fox Team, who lets him know that he's on the Irken Wanted List. Star Wolf comes to take Zim to the Tallest, but Star Fox protects him, for they'll protect anyone on the Irkens' Wanted List. Star Fox engages Star Wolf in a brawl, allowing Zim and Gir to escape and leave the planet. Zim then tells Gir they need to call the Tallest and straighten this out. The main group lands on Planet Avalar, and Dib is paranoid over a piano possibly falling from the sky and landing on him. They encounter Ripto and his henchmen, Gnasty Gnorc and the Rhynocs, then engage in a battle, in which a purple dragon named Spyro shows up and helps the team out. Nigel destroys a Sirbot and absorbs a Dark Blue Cube Wisp, then creates a shockwave and defeats all the enemies. They then run off to the Sunrise Spring Home, where Spyro and the team introduce their selves. Spyro tells them of Ripto and his dragon, then leads them to a young witch rabbit named Bianca, who opens a portal to the Dragon's Lair, where Ripto's hiding. Dib gets crushed by a piano from the sky, and they go inside. Chapter 26: Ripto's Rage At Numbuh 10's (Eva's) house, Eva is moping in her room at night when Kade (11.0) comes to take her to Friday Pizza Night. When he couldn't bear to see her so sad anymore, he decided to tell her the truth. The main group explains the quest to Spyro, then reach a large arena in the middle of a volcano, where Ripto calls his Dodongo Dragon. They battle the dragon, in which Nigel uses the Cube Wisps to knock rockets out of the ground for Spyro to grab and fire into the Dodongo Dragon's mouth. Nigel then used Green Hover Wisps to fly up on top of the dragon and beat up Ripto. The dragon then stomped the arena, causing it to slowly sink in the lava. Ripto rides the dragon up to the sky, and Nigel rides on Spyro as they chase the villains and start firing. Spyro shoots a fireball into the dragon's mouth, causing it to explode and for Ripto to fall in the lava. The Star then flies back to the Star Sanctuary as a portal appears to take them back. Spyro decides to join the team just when another piano falls on Dib. As they exit the portal, the mariachi band narrates their progress just when the arena sinks the rest of the way and they burn in the lava. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Adventure Stories Category:Friendship Stories